


Клюшка и дубинка

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Сокол только-только прибыл в команду, а Кловер очень сильно похожа на Хокстона, пускай это и отрицает.





	

Сокол ни капли не скучал по своей старой жизни. Всегда чего-то не хватало; казалось, будто бы часть существования, что нужна ему, что необходима ему — проходит в сторонке. Минует его, и это невыносимое чувство, если честно. Он помнил конец первого грабежа; тогда все едва ли не сорвалось, тогда все так легко могло пойти под откос, но оно не пошло. Кловер в платье была неотразима, а взор её был зорким, замечающим каждую деталь, особенно парочку ребят, что заподозрили неладное и взялись за телефоны. Утащить их в туалет, запереть в кабинках и позатыкать бумагой рты оказалось проще простого, и в итоге все прошло так, как надо; просто идеально. Они обнесли казино до последнего цента, и не было ничего слаще, чем осознание собственной победы, что так и желала ускользнуть из рук, оставить ни с чем. с поражением. И пожалуй, в довесок к награде чужой легкий, почти что истинно-женский фырк, когда Кловер стянула балетки и просто с облегченным вздохом перекинула босую ногу через собственное бедро — почти мило и заслуженно:  
  
— Вот как это делается, парнишка.  
  
Пожалуй, тогда он впервые задумался над тем, что наглости этой девчонке не занимать. А еще — что он прижился в команде, точно родной, и дело вовсе не в том, что единственный, кто до последнего бурчал на него, был Хокстон, который вообще-то всех недолюбливает (ему об этом дружественно рассказал Чейнс, спаси Господь его и его истинный нейтралитет). Просто… было в банде как-то до странного легко, точно бы здоровая семья под проводом бати-Бейна, от которого в прямом, блять, смысле ничего не скроешь и мамани Бонни. От которой если и скроешь чего, то потом прячься, Христа ради, ибо узнав она оттаскает за уши по самое небалуй. В лучшем случае. В худшем — ну-у… возможно, побег из страны поможет. Возможно.  
  
Впрочем, это не лишало её шарма. Банды, в смысле, ибо после милостивых и любовных кличек Бонни а-ля «Тыковка-Кловер», «Заварничек-Хокстон» и «Сгоревший сукин сын-Чейнс» на него как-то особенно и внимания не обращали. А еще каждый в банде, как ни странно, обладал собственными большими и маленькими слабостями, и про себя сделав пометку узнать таковые каждого, Сокол невозмутимо вернулся в Убежище, держа в руках последнюю вещицу, которую забыл забрать из номера в отеле.  
  
Приметил Кловер, сидящую на диванчике, пережившем ядерную войну _(судя с вида)_ он скорее не от великого желания разговаривать, но от того, что скрыть от неё хоть что-либо — почти как наврать в морду Бейну — то бишь, почти нереально.  
  
— Чё-ёрт, парень, — заметив Сокола и так легко лежащую в его руке клюшку, девушка удивленно вскинула брови, аж откладывая дубинку, словно бы забыв, что она, в общем-то, ею сейчас орехи колола, — настоящая?  
  
— Самая что ни на есть, — заметив, как та мило почесывает красное пятнышко у воротника, русский подошел ближе, разрешая той потрогать столь дорогую — скорее как память, но все же — вещь. Вообще-то он хотел её спрятать туда же, где остальные прячут оружие и изредка заначки снэков, а после не показывать уже больше никому…, но чёрт, когда на тебя смотрят такими очарованным, добродушным и искренним взглядом — ты попросту не можешь отказать.  
  
— И-иисус, — явно решив про себя, что у той какие-то проблемы с несуществующими личностями, Козак не смог не усмехнуться с того, как та скользила пальцами по клюшке легко, почти незамысловато. Не решаясь даже толком, что забавное, брать в руки, — она классная. Твоя первая?  
  
Вопрос этот был настолько глупым, но в ту же очередь очаровательным, что парень не смог не хохотнуть с него, отмечая, как забавно та чуть-чуть хмурится, когда разглядывает нечто новое:  
  
— Я выгляжу настолько сентиментальным?  
  
— Самую малость. Если это значит — «по-пидорски» — то да, самую малость, — она пожимала плечами легко, скоро теряя интерес к клюшке и возвращаясь к делу, коим занималась, пока птичка не решила пройти мимо с такой забавной хренотенью в руке.  
  
Кучка ореховой шелухи сметалась в миску легким жестом, и отметив, что у той, пожалуй, на эти самые орехи аллергия — чуть-чуть красноватые пятна на коже выдавали, ага — Сокол не смог не спросить, стараясь выглядеть как можно обворожительней, дабы не получить в морду:  
  
— Случилось что-то и заедаешь горе, милая ирландская белочка?  
  
— Пошел нахуй, — добродушно хмыкнула она в ответ, — то, что меня от них сыпет точно астматика, не отменяет их охеренного вкуса.  
  
Она даже в ругательстве выглядела мило — эти до забавного надутые щеки, уверенные движения рук и зырк цвета грязной зелёной краски. Ничего прекрасного, ничего обворожительно-женского, но Сокола это почему-то лишь цепляло.  
  
— Даже не сомневаюсь, — пожав плечами, он подсел, склонив голову к плечу, точно птица, — не поделишься, хм?  
  
Расколов очередной орех точным ударом дубинки, она фыркнула, в начале подхватив ядрышко самими подушечками узловатых пальцев, вроде как медля для того, чтобы передать…, а после, одним метким движением отправив его в рот, промолвила со смешком, жуя:  
  
— Я с тобой даже сифилисом бы не поделилась.  
  
— Забота? — Сокола она забавляла. Вот правда; она точно бы волчонок, навостривший зубки и теперь скалящийся на всех без разбору. Такая же взбалмошенная, такая же зыркающая опасно, готовая укусить, но на деле просто до черта лысого уставшая.  
  
— Констатация факта, пидора ты кусок.  
  
Он видел её после Казино — ни истерики, ни тени прошедшей паники. Пустота. Пожалуй, ей просто нужно изредка отдыхать, только вот как об этом сказать, не получив дубинкой в морду — хер знает, уж точно.  
  
— Кстати, — прожевав, она даже глаза не подняла, говоря как бы между делом, — у моего брата была похожая клюшка. И последний раз я её видела в чужом заду, забитую по самый блядский изгиб.  
  
— Оу. — Сглотнув и стараясь не меняться особо в лице, Сокол то ли опешил от такой новости, то ли наоборот — сильнее заинтересовался. Нервный смешок, тем не менее, подошел к обеим реакциям.  
  
— Меня он, — поделилась та с некоторой ноткой заботы, — такому трюку тоже учил. Поэтому особенно не нарывайся, окей?  
  
— Даже не думал.  
  
Как ни странно, лжи в этих словах было меньше всего. И уходя в сторону подвала, Сокол лишь перед самым уходом под землю зыркнул обратно — на ирландку, клыкастого волчонка, что так мило ругалась и на дубинку, и на орех, что никак не хотел поддаваться. И при этом агрессивно почесывала чужим карандашом меж лопатками, ага.  
  
Пожалуй, она милая, — думалось ему.  
Пожалуй, старая жизнь со всеми её псевдо-нормальными красками могла бодрыми шагами сходить нахуй. Ибо он не скучал. Ни капли.


End file.
